


Take Cake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Mr. Lewis attempts to steal for his wife's birthday.





	Take Cake

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''It's your mother's birthday. Let's take this cake.'' Mr. Lewis glanced from a small cake to Wendell. He smiled with Wendell while the latter nodded. He turned to a few people in the shop. After taking a particular cake, Mr. Lewis and Wendell ran. He paused as soon as a scowling man seized his arm. His eyes widened.

''Thief! You should rot in a cell!'' the man said.

Mr. Lewis struggled before he was released. He ran home with his frightened son.

Mrs. Lewis frowned and sat up in bed. She blinked. ''I like chocolate. This is carrot.'' Matching scowls.

 

THE END


End file.
